


Beg For It

by sonofnjobu



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, NSFW, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofnjobu/pseuds/sonofnjobu
Summary: A new client finds his way in to your dungeon. You revel at the challenge.





	Beg For It

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one shot request. Reader is Black and Plus Size.

You hummed to yourself as you zipped up the leather boots. You stretched out your leg and rolled your ankle, admiring how the onyx material hugged up against your wide calf and stopped right at your knee.

You were feeling yourself tonight and it showed. Your “sexy bitch” playlist pumped through your speakers, intoxicating your mind. Your hair, though rarely straight, cascaded down your back. Your eyes were smoky and your lips practically dripped with liquid crimson lipstick.

You leaned forward towards your vanity mirror and planted a kiss on your reflection. Standing up, you took a minute to appreciate the utter work of art you were. Your black skin was glowing. Your lacy lingerie could barely contain your bosom, but stretched perfectly over your hips. You would describe yourself as an hour glass figure with a whole lot of sand.

Determined to take your time, you lit some candles around the room, loosely carrying a bottle of champagne along with you. You continued to hum as you two stepped, rolling your hips languidly. You dipped down and slapped your thighs, jiggling your ass on the way back up.

“Hmpgh,” you heard behind you. You took a final pull of the champagne before discarding the bottle and turning around.

You smiled devilishly.

“Oh, you’re still here?” you asked Erik. He stood, arms and legs strapped to a vinyl padded X across the room. He was completely naked except for the metal cage you had imprisoned his dick in. He attempted to answer you, but the ball gag in his mouth muffled it.

You preferred him this way. He couldn’t talk shit. He did too.

You weren’t unaccustomed to the military boys coming to you for your services. They relished in taking orders. But Erik had come to you with something else. He loved the pain.

You knew who he was before he ever even came to your door. Your other clients spoke of him in hushed whispers, impressed but afraid. They called him “Killmonger.”

You were intrigued and almost honored that he had chosen you to break him.

You could see the smile creep up in his eyes as you approached him, your heels clicking threateningly against the cold, concrete floor. You dragged your coffin shaped nails along the dip of his hips. Three new keloid scars had formed since you’d seen him last week.

“You’ve been bad, I see. Only three?”

You know what it meant. But in your line of work, you didn’t ask too many questions.

Erik’s chest rose and fell in anticipation as you made your way back across the room to the armoire. He’d begun to drip pre-cum as well, but his dick was the last thing on your mind.

You opened the double doors to an arsenal of toys and sexually torturous devices.

“How shall we start our penance today?” you mused, your hands drifting over the leather bound handles of whips and paddles. You hovered over your favorite strap on, but decided against it. You’d keep that for later. No need to rush.

You decided on an oak spanking paddle to start. You sashayed back to him, proud of your choice.

You swung the paddle every few steps. The air whistled through the holes. Erik eyed the device, goosebumps rising on his arms in between his scars.

When you reached him, you swung your leg up and pressed the thin heel of your boot in to his chest. He winced as you dug it down deeper in to his flesh.

With your free hand, you pulled the dripping ball gag out of his mouth.

“Beg for it.”


End file.
